You're So Complicated
by MoshiMoshiQueen
Summary: A Short Song Fic, MaiJoey pairing! What happens when Joey changes everything about himself to impress a girl? Mai trys to make him realize that no girl deserves him if she does not like the true him. But what happens if that girl is her? Please RR!


Mai and Jou and the others are in the same high school and Mai and Joey are 17. What happens when Joey changes everything about him for a girl? Mai tries to make him see that, that girl does not deserve him. But what if that girl is her? 

Also I have a list of Jou/Mai fics is you want to know some! I am also looking for more Jou/Mai fics so please email me if you know some!  (AKA Mai/Joey) (Thunderqueenlita@hotmail.com)

 You're So Complicated

By MoshiMoshiQueen

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

(Me Talking)

&Lyrics&

Mai watched Joey talking with a bunch of football players, and sighed to her self.

Joey saw wMai out of the corner of his eye, and was hoping she would notice him. 

Mai walked away from the group towards her locker silently. ~I don't know why he is always hanging out with those jocks. He sure has changed a lot. But, what can I do to change him back to the way he was before, with out letting anyone know my feelings for that lug head? ~

Mai walked towards her next class, sitting down slowly.

"Hey, Mai."

"Hey Kim, what's up?"

"Nothing much. What about you?"

"Nothing either," Mai said looking out the window quietly.

Mai heard a bunch of guys talking, and she turned around and saw Joey and his 'new group.'

"He sure is acting weird," Said Kim.

"Yeah."

"I wonder what changed, now he practically ignores Yugi and Tristen."

Mai saw Joey looking at her with his prized winning smile and she blushed a little. 

Then a bunch of girls surrounded him and it made her frown.

"Day after day it is the same way. Popular boys come in then popular girls surround them."

"Then I guess we should go over there," Said Kim trying to cheer her up, but failed.

"This is really bothering you, huh Mai?"

"Not really but it is strange. One day he just decided to makes things so complicated."

"That sounds like a song I know. Hey maybe you could sing it at the dance and knock some sense into him."

"That's a great idea."

"I was joking Mai. Why do you care so much about him, anyway?"

"I don't know but I can't have him being popular, he makes the rest of us look bad," ~smooth Mai, just smooth. ~

"Guess your right. As if we would ever drool over him."

"Yeah," Mai said taking one last look at Joey. 

After School

"Hey Mai how are you?" asked a girl with long brown hair.

"Excuse me are you talking to me, because if you then you should know I don't talk to sluts." (Ohh harsh)

"Well, Mai Valentine, I hear you are friends with my soon-to-be boyfriend."

"And who would that be a dog?"

"No, Joey. Of course."

Mai stood up, "As if, you are joking right, he go out with you? That is funny," She said laughing in a cruel mocking tone

"Seems you are jealous, Mai."

"Jealous of what?"

"You are jealous, that I will get Joey and you won't."

"In your dreams ditz."

"Fine, want to make a bet, huh Mai-Mai?"

Mai turned around, "How did you know my nick name?!"

"So you will take my bet, huh? The bet if you get Joey to kiss you before I do then I won't tell your little pet name and your secret crush on Joey."

"You slimy witch! One thing you should know is I don't have a crush on Joey and you better not tell my nick name or else."

"Or else what Miss Valentine?"

The girl walked away, making Mai cuss many words under her breathe as a few min. passed.

She than mumbled some things to her self, grabbing her things as she walked home.

"Hey Mai-Mai, wait up," Said someone running after her.

"Hey Joseph. What are you doing here? Don't you have a group that's suppose to following you?"

"Nope, not today, what about you Ms. Popular?"

"Nope ,I think I have had enough of groups."

"What has gotten you angry?"

"Just some slut who drools over you every day."

"Oh, I know who you are talking about, Sarah right?"

"How did you guess?" she asked innocently.

"Lets say, she has been stocking me the whole week."

"Poor lug head. You don't like her?"

"Nope, I like some else."

"Guess, that will surprise little miss priss. Why did you stop hanging out with Yugi and Tristen? I hear they really miss the old you and many others do too."

"Like who? I like being this way, I have not changed that much."

"You must have been looking in the wrong mirror," Mumbled Mai.

"Why did you change any way?"

He stayed silent for a moment, "To win the heart of the one I love."

"She does not like the old you?"

"She never showed any signs of liking the old me. I think she hates the old me. Hopefully she will like the new me."

"Well, if she did not like the old you then she does not deserve you."

"I can't live with out her though."

"She really have done something to you, huh?" ~Great Mai, you fell in love with someone who is taken. I just have to make him realize that he should just be him self. This chick does not deserve him if she does not like the real him. ~

"Yeah, she really has. She is amazing."

~I wonder who it could be that won his heart. Could it be Tea? It probably is he did have a crush on her before. ~ (that's gross notion! yuck.)

"Well, here's my house. Joseph, please think about what I said. She does not deserve you if she does not like the real you."

"Thanks Mai-Mai. See you tomorrow."

Mai shut the door and Joey sighed, "If she could only see, that she is the one I love."

Mai sighed, "What has he done to me? He has made me weak. But, I have to make him see that this new him is not a very good him." 

Mai remember when she saw him doing drugs with the other guys. He never wanted to do them, but ever since her changed for that girl he has done everything that he did not want to.

Mai's POV

The Dance

Joey was hanging out with his "group" and lets just say Sarah was not far behind.

"Mai, are you sure about this?" asked Kim.

"Hai, can't let Joey get all the spotlight now can we?"

Mai walked up to the stage and held the microphone tighly.

"This is for a friend," Said Mai looking directly at Joey.

The music started to play.

&"Uh-huh, 

Life's like this

Uh-huh, uh-huh

That's the way it is

'Cause life's like this

Uh-huh, uh-huh

That's the way it is." &  

Mai picked the microphone off the stand and started sighing again, &" Chill out,

What you yellin' for?

Lay back, it's all been done before

And if you could only let it be

You will see." &

She looked at just Joey and sang the next part, &"I like you the way you are

When we're, driving in my car

And you're talking to me

One on one

But you become..." &

& "Somebody else

'Round everyone else

Watchin' your back

Like you can't relax

You're tryin' to be cool

You look like a fool

To me." &

Joey listened to the lyrics of the song and knew what Mai was trying to say. Her words rang threw his mind, ~If she does not like you for who you are, than she does not deserve you. ~

&"Tell me

Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?

I see the way you're 

Acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated

Life's like this, you

And you fall and you crawl

And you break and you take

What you get and you turn it into

Honesty Promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it." &

Yugi smiled as Mai kept singing, ~Hope you get threw to him, Mai. ~

& "No, no, no

You come over unannounced

Dressed up like you're something else

Where you are and

Where you sat, you see

You're making me

Laugh out

When you strike a pose

Take off all your preppy clothes

You know 

You're not fooling anyone

When you become." &

&" Somebody else

'Round everyone else

Watchin' your back

Like you can't relax

Tryin' to be cool

You look like a fool

To me...Tell me." &

Mai winked at Joey and kept singing, &"Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?

I see the way you're 

Acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated

Life's like this, you

And you fall and you crawl

And you break and you take

What you get and you turn it into

Honesty Promise me 

I'm never gonna find you fake it." &

Kim watched her best friend's actions and smiled, "So Mai, someone has one your heart."

&"No, no, no...

Chill out,

What you yellin' for?

Lay back, it's all been done before

And if you could let it be

You will see

Somebody else

'Round everyone else

You're watchin' your back

Like you can't relax

You're tryin' to be cool

You look like a fool

To me, to me." &

Mai kept singing never leaving eye contact with Joey and Sarah was fuming. ~How could she win him! There is still a chance! I will win him over if it is the last thing I do! ~

Joey smiled, his perfect smile at her and she winked back, &"Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?

I see the way you're 

Acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated

Life's like this, you

And you fall and you crawl

And you break and you take

What you get and you turn it into

Honesty Promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it

No, no." &

Mai smiled as she said the last lines, &"Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?

I see the way you're 

Acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated

Life's like this, you

And you fall and you crawl

And you break and you take

What you get and you turn it into

Honesty Promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it." 

No, no, no." &

Every one clapped and watched Mai get off the stage gracefully/ Joey started making his way towards Mai, but Sarah stopped him, "You can't possibly like her over me."

"Well, I guess that hair spray got to your head, Sarah, because I would never like you," He said walking past her coldly.

"So Mai-Mai have something to say to me?"

"Hmm yes, but first let me do something," He pulled him to her and kissed him passionately and then smirked at Sarah.

Joey smiled at her sincerely as Mai was about to say sorry. But, Joey placed his finger on her lips and she smiled, "No words needed but actions are," He said kissing her.

The End or is it? Does the author have more to say? Does the story go on? Read and see!

Tristen smiled, "Hey buddy guess you can dump those jocks now, guess your plan back fired."

"Tristen, you should have known that Joey's plans never work," Said Kim walking up to him.

"So you know?"

"The whole time, kind of pathetic really but kind of cute," She said looking at him.

"What the plan?"

"No you," She said kissing his cheek.

Joey and Mai came up to them, "Kimmy, Kimmy and you say I steep low?"

"Well, sometimes we all got to get on the ground and get dirty."

They all smiled, "So Joey no more acting," Said Mai poking him in the chest.

"Scouts honor, no more being someone that I'm not. So if I am acting like me real self now can I tease you about your kissing."

"And what is wrong with my kissing Joey Wheeler!" she said hitting him.

"Things are back to normal," Said Yugi coming up to them.

"Yep," Said Tea as they watched Mai running after Joey. (Yuck did Tea just say something? I thought I bashed her all ready. let's rewrite that.)

"Yep," Said Bakura as they watched Mai running after Joey. (That's much better!)

"They do make a good couple, they are perfect for each other. But, lets not tell them that," Said Kim.

The all nodded in agreement and then all did an anime style sweat drop, because Mai caught Joey and they started making out with each other.

"Those two will never change," Said Tristen.

"And we all like it that way!" says Moshi-san the author.

"Hey who are you?" asked Yugi.

"I am humble fan of Mai/Jou the best couple in the whole Yu-Gi-Oh world!"

"What's Yu-Gi-Oh?" asks Tristen.

"Who knows," Said Kim.

"Well the end! That's all folks! See you fans!" says Moshi-san closing the curtains.

"Who turned out the lights?" asked Joey.

Well the end of this fic! Really hope you liked it!!! It was kind of short sorry about that!!! The song is called Complicated by Avril Lavigne. It is a really good song! I don't own it so don't sue! Well I go to go! Ja ne! (Bye)

"Oh one last thing," Moshi-san dumps the punch bowl on Sarah, "Don't ever try and mess up Mai and Joey tramp!" 

This fic is rated PG 13 for obvious language.


End file.
